


Last Lullaby

by lokixadamxaddict



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Very Minor Mention of Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixadamxaddict/pseuds/lokixadamxaddict
Summary: A reunion between lovers. But not all reunions end happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago because I had to vent my sadness over a roleplay thread. Things were getting crazy and I wasn’t happy. But that's a story that I don't need to put here. I thought it’d be good to share more of my writing so I'm posting this. Sorry it’s more angst though DX Anyway just as a small background, Fem!Loki goes down the dungeons since she felt guilty for getting pregnant with Adam’s (from Only Lovers Left Alive) baby. I’m devastated by the news, considering I’m married to both of them and Loki was just talking to me about us having a baby together, but I still go with Adam to get her back. James is Loki's half brother that I found and adopted as my own son. Yes I know but I did say things got crazy. Good writing I think. Just a crack idea.

Outwardly, going down into the dungeons didn’t hold an issue for me. Loki was down there and that’s all I needed to focus on for the moment. Otherwise I would surely shatter right there and only cause more trouble. But Adam’s worry for her only encouraged the knife at my heartstrings to sever them that much quicker.

Inwardly, so much turmoil had wrecked my mind. Two men I held dearest to my heart had abandoned me, leaving me vulnerable to my demons. I only existed for James now. The poor boy deserved to have a beautiful life after the tragedy of his youngest years. Being beaten for the most trivial of reasons, sometimes not even given a reason. But he was such a sweet, innocent child that desperately needed love. I never regretted bringing him home with me.

We arrived at the cell furthest from the entrance, deep within the maze like prison where Loki sat on the hard ground, staring out sorrowfully. Her eyes were glazed over as she drowned in her thoughts, cheeks clearly tear stained. She was brought back to reality as Adam came into view. I hadn’t realized just how bad of a drama queen Loki was until now. But the quicker we got out of here, the faster I’d return to James to walk in the gardens. The Asgardian gardens were the most beauteous I had ever seen. I held onto the thought of his surprised face when I revealed we’d have a picnic under his favorite tree where we read stories. The lovable toddler was so easily pleased but I enjoyed making him happy, filling the void and giving warmth into my heart. I looked up when I heard Loki’s voice come from the cell.

“Adam, darling what are you doing down here?” Her voice hoarse from the obvious crying she had done. I supposed the only question really was whether it was from the guilt of her actions or the regret of putting herself here.

“I’ve come to take you back where you belong, love.” He reached out to touch the glass separating them with a longing look in his eyes.

Not wanting to hear their passionate exchange, I pulled up the hood of my cloak and search to locate how to release Loki. I pulled a lever and soon the glass rose.

Adam ran to his lover and they engaged in a fervent embrace. Whispered promises and “I love you”s passed between them. He hugged her tightly as if he would never let go again.

The sight of them sickened me beyond what I could stand. I turned to allow them their peace. Unknown to me however, I had not only released Loki but the criminal in the cell beside her as well.

“Leaving so soon?” A deep voice inquired from behind.

Before I could turn there was an agonizing pain from my back, spreading forward to my chest where a sharp point protruded. A mangled scream escaped my lips. I collapsed to the floor shakily, holding my chest. When I looked down, my hands were covered with a deep red.

The reunited lovers looked in my direction but not rapidly enough. Adam threw a dagger but it fell short of the escaping convict. Adam sprinted to catch them while Loki was at my side. But even she, the great sorceress, knew no magic could save me from my impending death.

Pulling me into her arms, her tears fell in streams. No longer ones of happiness but of sorrow. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” She apologized in a quivering voice as she faded to her male form. Was this to comfort me?

I covered his mouth, unintentionally painting it red with my hand as I hushed him. “I don’t… want that to be… the last thing… I hear,” I huffed between whimpers of pain. The world was quickly seeming farther and farther away. I feebly reached into my shirt and I tugged a small gold chain, pulling out a small heart locket. With as much effort as I could, I attempted to open it. Loki took it from my bloody hands and opened it himself. A twinkling lullaby began to play. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Lw9MX5CPQI) In the locket was a picture of myself and James, large silly grins on our faces. It had been an unexpected Mother’s day gift from James.

I yelped in discomfort as Loki scooped me up effortlessly to take me to most likely the healers. I couldn’t understand the reason for it, as it was in vain.

“I’m sorry darling. I won’t let you die. I… I can’t,” He whispered harshly as he avoided looking at me to focus on his task.

“Look at… me, Loki.”

The sorrow in his eyes nearly broke my heart again. Was this all it took to have him regret his actions?

“Promise me.”

“Anything darling. Anything.”

“Take care of James.” I coughed up blood. “He has no one.”

He frowned deeply. “But you will be there for him too. The both of us.”

“Promise me!” I growled, whether it was anger or pain I didn’t know.

“I promise.” I rested in Loki’s arms, satisfied with his answer.

As we neared the healer’s room, I started to lose feeling in my legs, the pain in my chest ebbing away. I looked at the picture in my locket. My only regret would be not being able to take James out today as promised. We were going to have so much fun together. I had planned it all out. I loved him more than anyone and anything. I sighed sadly and closed my eyes, focusing in on the lullaby still playing. I had made up the tune as an original lullaby for James when he had come into my room, frightened by the thunder storms.

“James... should have this.” I pulled the chain over my head and shakily placed it in his hand, curling his fingers over it. He nodded, learning not to argue with me now, and held me tighter. It probably would have hurt but I couldn’t feel it.

“I promise you will live. I swear on my life.” He gazed deeply into my eyes, so sure of his words.

“If only.” I coughed more furiously than before. Just as the last notes of the tune played, everything faded out. A faint yell called me, desperate to pull me from the darkness I was plunging into.

 

But it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel it deserves so.
> 
> Only things I own are the story and James. Obviously I don't own anything from the Marvel universe, Only Lovers Left Alive, or the music.


End file.
